


Musk

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is a pervert, Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Cunnilingus, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, No angst here, Pregnant Merlin, Public Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering, but it's all good, king arthur - Freeform, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there's anything Arthur likes as much as Merlin's cunt, it's his scent.Sort of sequel to Arthur makes Merlin Squirt!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many people wanted a sequel and I didn't want to write one, not until I randomly thought 'scent kink' and 'Merlin's vagina!' 
> 
> That should be a thing lol instead of 'Merlin's beard!' , 'MERLIN'S VAGINA!' 
> 
> Jk 
> 
> I'm a perv.

If there was one thing Arthur loved more than anything, besides making Merlin's pussy convulse then squirt out his release, it was the _wonderful_ musk it radiated. Especially around Arthur. 

In the mornings, Merlin wakes up wet and smelling of the orgasm he had  from this filthy dreams. This particular morning, he dreamed of the knights of Camelot taking turns fucking his pussy while their king watched. 

During Arthur's morning drills, Merlin got wet just from watching Arthur fight. He just looked so beautiful and strong that Merlin couldn't help but gush. Later, he'll sneak a hand into his pants and finger his clit until he comes. Arthur will know. He always knows when Merlin touches himself. He can smell the arousal lingering around him. 

 "I can smell you." Arthur says one day as Merlin is helping him out of his armor. "I can smell how wet you are. From watching me. Am I right?" Merlin is denying it, but be can't fool Arthur. "I know you are." He grabs Merlin's cunt through his trousers. When be withdraws his hand, it comes back glistening. "See?" He shows Merlin the bit of cum clinging to his fingers. "This is proves it: you're a slut for me." Then he licks his hand clean

And it's true. Merlin gets wet from anything having to do with Arthur. He gets wet when he has to change him, when he has to bathe him, when he's on his knees taking off his boots. He can't take it sometimes, so he slips his royal cock out to suckle on. 

 "Are you going to fuck me?" Merlin asked. Arthur smirked wickedly. 

"Not yet." he answered then shoved Merlin on the bed. He proceeded to torture Merlin by licking his cunt teasingly, by rubbing his lips into his clit but never sucking, and overall toying with his poor clit until Merlin sobbed in frustration. He was drenched down to his hole by the time Arthur took out his prick and stuffed it inside. The amout of slick allowed the king to slip in with ease. He got fucked savagely and orgasmed in under five minutes.

While he's sprawled out, tired and whimpering, Arthur is still rabbiting in and out on top of him. Arthur comes inside him, and as usual, he has to mention a possible pregnancy. 

"Let's hope you don't pop up a little Pendragon anytime soon." Arthur said. And yet, he keeps finishing inside of Merlin. A part of him wonders if secretly that's what the king wants--an heir birthed from his manservant out of wedlock. It's as if he's _hoping_ to jinx them.


	2. Chapter 2

There are many sexual shenanigans between Merlin and Arthur. Most of the times, Arthur starts them. Such would be the time Arthur was bored in a council meeting. Merlin was there, waiting on his king as usual with a pitcher of wine in case anyone in the room was thirsty. The king snapped his fingers at him. Rattled from his daze, the manservant strode over. 

 As Merlin was leaning down to fill the goblet, he felt a brush of fingers against his clothed cunt. Merlin almost dropped the pitcher from the start he gave. A couple of people glanced his way with frowns but went back to listening to Sir Leon go on about crops. 

Arthur was pretending to listen with rapt attention. He didn't even react when some wine splashed on him, just kept prodding his fingers around the front of his Merlin's pants. The poor boy tried to leave but Arthur's hand gripped his arse possessively. 

Merlin tried once more by excusing himself. "I-I think I hear Gaius calling." he said.

"I hear no such thing." Arthur said dismissively. "Stay." he ordered through gritted teeth. Merlin whined and cursed but obeyed. 

The meeting resumed without any disturbance, except for Merlin who was fidgeting as Arthur's hand dipped inside his trousers. His fingers instantly found Merlin's clit. It doesn't take long for Merlin to moisten, especially when the blond man started to make sweet love to his little bud with his fingers. "Is he going to be...erm...so close this whole time?" asked one of the council members while looking at a very flushed and breathless Merlin.

"Oh, yes." Arthur said, smiling widely and prattishly. "Don't mind him. Disregard him completely." 

Easier said than done when Merlin would tremble and moan every time someone tried to speak. People were staring at the manservant in confusion. Sir Lancelot, who was near Merlin, leaned over. He placed his hand on the younger man's lower back and softly stroked. "Are you alright?"Arthur heard him whisper. He tried not to glare at the knight. Those two had ways been quite close. In fact, Merlin was close to  _all_ the knights. Colorful, filthy thoughts filled his head. He wondered what Merlin did with his knights when he wasn't around. 

Overcome by jealousy and possessiveness, Arthur became merciless. He thrust his fingers into Merlin, easily since the trollop was soaking through his knickers and began to earnestly finger him under the table. This happened while an old councilman and Gwaine argued over how many times a day was acceptable to visit a tavern (the old man said once, Gwaine said at least thrice.) 

 Sir Percival, ever kind despite his brutish appearance, interrupted Gwaine and the old man when he voiced his concern for the warlock "Merlin, are you sure you're feeling alright?" You look a little red." he said. Instantly, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon agreed. 

"Yes, you do. Do you feel feverish?" Elyan asked. 

"You're also trembling quite a bit, mate. Are you cold?" said Gwaine. It was quite touching to see his knights all worried over his darling, but again, he wondered why they were so doting towards the boy. 

"He's fine." Arthur answered gruffly. His thumb found Merlin's clit and began to rub it insistently. "Aren't you, Merlin?" 

 Merlin was too busy biting his lip to keep himself from moaning as he clenched and suckled His Majesty's fingers inside him. But he managed a shaky nod. Sir Gwaine looked at Merlin critically. Then at Arthur and the faint movements of his arm. 

Realization dawned on his face. Arthur saw him and winked. Gwaine's eyebrows shot up. He peeked under the table with a quick movement then slowly resurfaced. 

"What is it?" Leon asked him. 

"Nothing." Gwaine said with a cough. "Just thought I saw a rat. A big,  _fat_ one."

And that started another discussion of how the royal mousers weren't doing their job and should therefore be fired. 

 

Later that night, Arthur had Merlin on top of his desk. "Have you been sleeping around with my knights, slut?" Arthur said with a growl as he thrust. He tightly held Merlin's ankles to his sides. 

"N-no, sire!" Merlin gasped. 

"Then why are they getting their knickers in a twist over you?" 

"I-I don't know, sire! T-they're just worried-- _ahh_!" Arthur finished inside him with one last thrust. Merlin's eyes rolled up as his insides were flooded with warmth. 

"I bet they were." Arthur said before pulling Merlin up by his hair for a rough kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! My situation isn't the best right now...
> 
> Btw do any of you guys play Kingdom Hearts? If you do, whats your fave character? Least fave? Fave ship? Fave game?
> 
> Mine is Ventus or Aqua (cant decide between them) 
> 
> My least fave character is Xion 
> 
> And my fave ship is Axel/Roxas or Ven/Vanitas and my fave game is Birth By Sleep. Least fave is 358/2 Days for obvious reasons..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter BEWARE!
> 
> also, does anyone watch Korean dramas? I just got into them and I'm currently watching Hello, my twenties! I watched a bit of Coffee Prince and really liked it buy it's not on Netflix anymore! I think I got up to episode 10...

Another memorable encounter would be the one Merlin and Arthur would title _the Banquet Encounter._ It's one of those stupid banquets Merlin loathes. Mainly because it means that some trollop of a princess is fluttering her stupid eyelashes at _his_ king. He's grumpy the whole time and sends Princess-what's-her-name his best death glares but she doesn't really notice him since she's practically offering her tits to Arthur.

The king wasn't really putting much attention to her, _thankfully_ , but rather watching his manservant go about his duties. He could see him fuming and thought it was adorable Merlin was jealous. He felt a little bad since when Merlin was jealous he became withdrawn and insecure while Arthur used his jealousy in bed to give Merlin the time of his life. He knew Merlin would never actually betray him, but a jealous Arthur always resulted in hot sex.

Finally giving in, Arthur called Merlin over. As Merlin leaned down to pour him wine, Arthur whispered, “I like seeing your legs move in those trousers I bought for you.” Merlin tensed, gives Arthur a startled-deer look, then went about serving wine. He had to come back eventually, to give Arthur a plate of apple-tarts which were the king's favorite.

And just as presumed, Arthur made him lean down to whisper into his ear, “They hug your arse so nicely, I can see your little round buns so clearly you're practically _naked_.” Then, the prat dropped his fork on purpose. As Merlin bent down to pick it up, he felt Arthur's eyes gobbling up the sight of his fitting pants stretching across his arse and give him a nice eyeful.

The second time Merlin served him wine, Arthur says, “You're wet. I can smell it.” And sure enough, it was true. Not sopping, but moist. How the hell did Arthur smell him? “Be good and I'll eat your pussy up.”

“Yes, _yes_.” Merlin whispered needily. “I will. Please, Arthur...” He doesn't know what he's begging for, but it seems Arthur does. He tutted then got up and in a sweeping motion has Merlin hanging off of him, whining and burying his face into his neck while people stare at them.

The Princess-what's-her-name is horrified. She stood up, pretty eyes wide and too-red mouth flapping open. “What is going on here?” she said.

“Please excuse us,” Arthur said kindly, “But we'll be fucking in my bedroom now. It was nice meeting you, princess.”

“What about the marriage alliance!” she shrieked, pretty face going ruddy with fury.

“Ah. Yes. Well, I never agreed to that.” Arthur said nonchalantly.

“What!? Then why did you throw this banquet?!”

“Well, Merlin suggested it so I had to.” A lie. Merlin never suggested such a thing. He had only said it to spite her.

“ _Who!?”_

“You don't even know the name of my mistress? That won't do...” Arthur tsked, ignoring Merlin's _hey!_ “Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find another husband to leech off of.” The princess-what's-her-name was shocked-still. Arthur wasn't really paying much attention now. He gave her a dismissive good-bye then proceeded to drag his manservant to his chambers for tumble.

Merlin was whining for Arthur's cock desperately by the time they made it to his chambers. He was dumped on the bed and bounced a little. Merlin crawled forward and began to unlace his king's trousers for him. “Needy little thing, aren't you?” Arthur cooed, stroking Merlin's fringe away from his lust-blown eyes. His hands held Arthur's engorged cock. He didn't even admire it like he usually did, just swallowed the whole thing down. He was accustomed to the stretch at the back of his throat, thankfully, and began to bob his head with expert practice.

Arthur's hand cradled the back of Merlin's head. Yes, he enjoyed his superb cock-sucking skills, but he wanted this night to be all about Merlin. Still, he allowed the boy to suckle him into complete hardness. When he was, he used Merlin's overly large ears to pull him off of his cock. Merlin blinked blue eyes at him in confusion. “I want to see your cunt.” the king explained. The younger man's eyes darkened and softened with lust. He scooted up on the bed then lied back in a sprawl of complete submission. He knew Arthur could take up to two hours to adore his cunt, so it was best to relax now.

The king of Camelot took his time unlacing Merlin's trousers, sliding them down and throwing them away somewhere on the floor, then doing the same with his underthings. However, instead of throwing them, he held them up to his face. Merlin flushed and looked away as Arthur sniffed hungrily like a dog. “God, I love your scent.” he said, withdrawing his face. “I love your pussy's scent, your _musk_.” Merlin flushed deeper, then turned his head to bury his face in a pillow.

His ankles were grabbed and put over a pair of broad shoulders. He felt Arthur's nose dig into his cunt, he felt his breath on his slick pussy, then he felt him inhale his scent.  Arthur licked him long and sweet. His hungry groans were muffled by the mouthful of pussy he had. Merlin's thighs were grabbed in an iron grip, then Arthur went to town and ate him out with vigor. It seemed like he wanted him to quickly cum. No two-hour, sweet, slow treatment tonight.

Merlin grabbed on to the blond head between his legs. He lied back and enjoyed the rough treatment. It wasn't long until his clit started tingling. Shortly after that, he cried out, “I'm _c-cumming_!” and flooded Arthur's waiting mouth. Merlin panted, pink-faced and sweaty, as Arthur licked him up with gentle strokes of his tongue. When he was done, he placed a gentle kiss to Merlin's quim then rolled over on his back.

“Thanks for the treat.” Arthur said, scooting up so his body draped Merlin's. He buried his face into his neck and rested it there.

“Mmf, _geroff_! You're too fat! I'm suffocating!” Merlin's cries were muffled by a meaty shoulder. Arthur pinned Merlin's wrists down and enjoyed the view of Merlin flushing and struggling.

“ _Fat_? Who are you calling _fat_?” Arthur said in mock-outrage though his face was smiling. “This isn't fat!” He raised an arm and flexed the rippling muscle of his bicep. Merlin salivated at the sight but he caught himself quickly.

“That's flab.” he quipped. Arthur gained a mischievous glint to his eye.

“I'll show you, you skinny little wretch!” He whirled Merlin to his back and raised his arse.

“ _Arthurrr!_ _Nooo!_ ” Merlin cried as his king's calloused hands landed repeatedly on the pale cheeks of his bum, making them a bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, before they went out hunting, the king and his magical lover lied in bed, both bare as the day they were born. They had just finished another wild round of hot sex when Arthur, the kinky prat he was, leaned over to inhale his sweetheart's scent. He groaned and licked inside. Merlin opened his legs automatically, despite being worn-out and half-asleep, and allowed Arthur to do as he liked.

Suddenly, Arthur's head shot up. “It's decided.” the young king said. Merlin looked at him sleepily and arched a brow.

“What is?” he asked.

“You're not going to wear your knickers the whole day.” Arthur said with a smirk. Merlin flushed and sat up. He was so surprised he didn't even care Arthur called his underthings 'knickers'.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.” Arthur said, sitting up as well.

“But why?”

“I want to be able to smell you, I want to take a whiff of the air and smell nothing but you.” Merlin's face reddened even more.

“B-But....what about the knights?” Merlin stammered. Arthur's smile was predatory.

“They can smell you too.”

* * *

 Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. The knights are surrounding him—laughing and punching each other like the brutes they are. Merlin never understood why they thought affection consisted of bruises and pain. To Merlin, affection was warm words, soft touches, and such. But he was sure if he told the knights this they would tease him mercilessly. Arthur joined his side with a smirk on his handsome face.

“Comfortable?” the king asked. Merlin gave him a long-suffering look. “Good. I want your little bottom to be sore.” Arthur said with a snicker. Merlin blushed and called him an arse under his breath. Arthur gave him mischievous grin and licked his lips. He leaned over to whisper, “Better get used to it, sweetheart. I'm going to leave that plump little arse of yours _wrecked_ by the time I'm done with you.” Merlin made a needy keening sound. “I bet you'll like that, won't you, you little vixen?” He shouldn't get so hot and bothered when Arthur calls him such names, but he does. Shame makes his cheek go red.

Arthur continues with his verbal onslaught. “I bet your cunt is gushing, isn't it?” he says in a low, sultry voice. It makes Merlin shiver and quickly nod. “Good. I'll make you wet even more until the knights smell you.” And true to his word, the whole journey towards their camping spot, he spouted filth into Merlin's ear and made him moisten so much his juices were wet against the saddle. Sir Gwaine trotted up to him.

“Merlin, you look a little paler than usual. Does killing little forest creatures still put you off?” he teased with a laugh, then stopped. “Boy, do you smell that?” he said took a deep whiff of the air. Merlin paled and stopped breathing for a moment. He watched as Gwaine took another whiff. “God... It smells like a tavern wench!” he said rather loudly with a groan.

Merlin felt fear trickle up his spine. He looked around and saw the knights chuckling. “Has it really been that long since you've visited the tavern?” laughed Sir Elyan. Merlin glanced at the king carefully. He was smiling darkly, like he had a wonderful secret he would never share. And Merlin knew why.

“Why don't we set up camp?” the king advised. The knights at once all agreed. Arthur turned to Merlin and gave him a wink. Merlin felt like he had a pit in his stomach.

* * *

Merlin, of course, had to set up the camp. He sighed as he unpacked the bedrolls from a horse. Someone approached him. “Do you need help?” It was Sir Percival in all of his bulky goodness. Despite his large frame and towering height, Percival had to be the kindest knight he ever met.

“Oh, thank you!” Merlin said, smiling up brightly at him. “I could use a bit of help.” Percy flushed and stroked the back of his head in a bashful manner.

“Are you so weak that you can't manage on your own?” drawled a familiar pratty voice. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“And are you so cruel to have your poor manservant do everything all by himself?” Merlin said. “Percival is the only gentleman around here.” he said, batting his eyelashes up at the big knight, causing him to blush and Arthur to glare.

“Hey! What about me? I can be a gentleman!” Gwaine said. “What do you want me to do, Merlin?”

“It would be brutish to leave all this to Merlin.” Lancelot added as he walked over. And pretty soon, all of the knights were assisting Merlin set up the camp while Arthur shook his head fondly from where he leaned against a tree. Merlin waved at the knights prettily with a pink-cheeked smile.

“Wow, thank you so much! You're all so very kind and strong!” Merlin joined Arthur shortly while Elyan and Gwaine watched over the fire. “Aw, don't pout, Sire. You'll always be my favorite.”

“I think this insolence of yours has lasted for too long.” Arthur growled, taking the front of his ratty shirt to bring him close. This surprised a squeak out of Merlin. “I think a _spanking_ might do you well.”

Merlin whined and clenched his buttocks anxiously.

* * *

Merlin grumbled as he made his way out of the king's tent and back to the camp. He rubbed his poor sore bottom with one hand and cursed the handsome king. Not because of the spanking but because the prat had left him wet and wanting for his cock but all he got was a pinch then he was sent on his way. The knights were laughing loudly and eating around the campfire. Arthur told him to sit as closely as he could but there was no way Merlin was going to do that! He was about to sit to the nearest edge when Arthur came out of his tent.

“ _Mer_ lin.” he said in an authoritative voice he usually used in the bedroom. Everyone looked up. “That's not where I said.” the prat said with a smug grin. Merlin cursed some more and sat as close as it was appropriate between Gwaine and Percival. “That's better.” Arthur said with a satisfied nod. “Now stay there.” Arthur took a single log to himself and served himself some stew. He soon joined in on the conversation the knights were having. Merlin on the other hand didn't have the heart for it. He rubbed his wet, aching thighs together uncomfortably.

Gwaine was in the middle of telling a tall tale when he managed to catch a whiff of Merlin's arousal. “What the—it's that scent again!” he said, sounding a little breathless. Everyone looked at him oddly, except Arthur who continued to slurp his stew calmly. Meanwhile, Merlin was on the verge of having a panic attack. Oh, what would they say if they knew?

“What are you talking about now?” Lancelot asked, indulging the other knight.

“The scent! The scent of a wench—a—a _woman_. An aroused one.” Gwaine went on.

“And you've been with plenty of women to know how one an aroused one smells?” Leon asked, unimpressed, but not before thanking Merlin for 'the lovely stew'.

“How dare you doubt me!” Gwaine exclaimed in mock-rage, then he and Leon went on with a banter. And for a moment, Merlin believed it was forgotten.

But not until silent Percival decided to speak up. “Hey.... I smell it, too.” he said. Of all the damn times to actually say something! Merlin felt like putting his head on his knees so no one would see his expression.

“Really?” Elyan said, then sniffed the air. “Gods! It really does smell like a woman!”

“And how would you know?” Leon cracked and everyone laughed. Then, the red-haired knight copied the action. “Hmm.... It smells like a sweet musk!” Everyone inhaled the scent of Merlin's cunt then exhaled with a hungry groan.

“Somehow this is making me feel a little...winded.” confessed Percival, clenching his large fists. Everyone murmured in agreement.

“What I would give to sink into some pretty thing—” Merlin flushed at Elyan's words.

“Where is it coming from?” Gwaine asked, looking around.

“Maybe there's some _pretty thing,_ as Elyan put it, hiding around here somewhere around here.” Lancelot suggested. Merlin felt his heart pound in his chest. Uh-oh. And of course, ever the caring friend, Lancelot looked at Merlin with concern. “Are you alright? You look a little flushed.”

“Yes, you've hardly eaten or said anything.” added Leon.

“I-I'm f-fine.” Merlin said in a small voice.

“I think whoever it is, they're close.” Arthur said, speaking at last and driving everyone's attention to him. Merlin felt like murdering him.

“Yes, I think so too.” Leon said.

“Should we look for the little nymph, sire?” said Elyan.

“Oh, this nymph might be closer than you think.” was all he offered, then took a long sip of his wineskin.

“Definitely,” Gwaine said. standing up, “and when I get my hands on the little vixen, I'll—” he suddenly stopped. His brown eyes landing on Merlin. For a moment he looked thoroughly baffled. Then his expression was one of extreme want and Merlin was sure Gwaine would pounce on him in front of all their friends and his lover. He backed away with a jerk, as if he could barely control himself, and sat down.

“Gwaine? Are you alright?” asked Lancelot. Arthur smirked around his jerky and ripped it with his teeth sharply.

“I-I think I'll retire for the night.” he said, and just like that the party was over.

“Hm, it is late.” Leon said.

“Yes, I think I'll sleep as well.” Elyan said. And then the whole lot of them got up and began to move.

After some good-night's, everyone had left except for Merlin and Arthur. Merlin was staring at Arthur a little fearfully since the king had a wolf's grin. “Join me in my tent, _Mer_ lin.” he said, getting up to haul the slim man to his feet. He pushed his face into his cheek to whisper huskily, “I'll show you the time of your life.”

 

Merlin whimpered and rubbed himself needily against his king.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Mordred following Arthur around and Merlin being jealous, thinking Mordred likes Arthur! But there will be a pretty predictable plot twist that Arthur will NOT find funny. Can you guess it?


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin watched through slitted eyes as Arthur threw back his head and laughed at something the new knight said. The warlock hated him. His name was Mordred (stupid name) and he was a former druid. He was pale, had long curly hair, a set of bright green eyes, and was talented with the sword. Basically everything Arthur liked with an added bonus! Merlin absolutely hated him! And of course Arthur was all chummy with him! Maybe unconsciously Arthur knew that Mordred was almost the same like Merlin except better and that's why he liked him so much! The thought made Merlin sick to his stomach.

Arthur placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder and gave him a firm pat and a slight shake with a fond smile on his face. Fuck. It wasn't a casual you're-a-good-knight pat he gave to all his men, it was the I-like-you pat he only reserved to his closest friends! Mordred had only been with them for like a week! How did he get close so quickly! Merlin frowned and stabbed the hay he was shoveling with a little more force than necessary. _Ugh, that Mordred makes me so sick_ , he thought to himself while taking it out on the hay.

“Hey, Merlin!” called out a familiar, cheery voice. Merlin didn't notice Gwaine call out or come in until the knight touched his shoulder. When he did, Merlin screeched and whirled around while clutching at his heart. Gwaine laughed. “Are you okay?” he asked, chuckling. “You looked like you were having a hard time.”

“No, I'm fine.” Merlin said with a strained smile. “Just trying to finish up.” And to get him on his way he said, “You can help me if you like.” Gwaine scrunched up his face in disgust.

“That's a very tempting offer but no thank you. I'll be going now—I think the king is calling or...something.” It wasn't very convincing but Merlin just wanted to be left alone to brood.

When Gwaine left, Merlin continued on with his chores while grumbling about stupid attractive young knights. Once again, he was too deep in his jealousy to notice that someone had walked over to join him. “Hi, Merlin.” said a smooth voice. Merlin groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes but when he looked up he pasted on a false smile.

“Erm, hello Mordred.” he said while thinking _done trying to sneak into the king's bed for today?_

“How are you?” Why the hell was he talking to him? Okay, he knew some knights liked to stay on his good side because if they didn't they'd answer to Arthur, but why was Mordred so damn pushy? Couldn't he understand that he didn't want to see his stupid, cherubic face?

“Um, fine, I guess?” Merlin answered. Mordred smiled at him widely and seemed to be waiting for him to elaborate. Christ, what else could he want? For him to sing him praises? “Um, if you don't mind I have to finish....” Merlin said, allowing his meaning to hang in the air for a bit.

Thankfully, Mordred caught on quickly. “Oh, uh, sorry.” He flushed and cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. “I'll get out of your way then...” He walked back towards the field where Arthur and the rest of the knights were. Merlin regretted sending him away just so he could suck up to Arthur again. And Arthur, the prat, smiled brightly at him and patted his back again like they were best friends. Merlin scowled and looked away from the painful sight. He finished up quickly and got out of the stables and then training grounds as quickly as he could before Arthur or anyone called him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur listening raptly to something Mordred was saying.

Then again, it seemed the arse was too busy anyways. _Oh well, more free time for me,_ Merlin thought with a hiss.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Arthur and the knights were all circled around Mordred. “So, why did you come to Camelot?” Arthur asked the young knight. Mordred flushed and looked away. Arthur followed his line of vision but ended up just staring at the stables. Arthur felt his heart warm when his eyes landed on Merlin busily putting hay into the stalls.

“Well, I've always believed in you, sire. You're a good king.” Mordred's voice brought him back from his distraction. “But...I'm also here because of someone.” Mordred said, flushing even deeper. The knights hooted around them.

“Someone?” Arthur arched a brow.

“Yeah. I've always admired them.” Mordred said with an awkward laugh.

“They must be someone truly special.” Arthur said, getting all mushy and gross while thinking of Merlin smiling sweetly at him. In his bed. Naked.

“They are, sire.” Mordred sighed.

“Well, I wish you good luck with this person.” Arthur said. “They'd be a fool not to have you.” he said with a grin and a fond pat. Mordred returned the smile and for a quick moment, his eyes darted to the side.

* * *

 

“Merlin!”

Sweet lord, why did he keep hearing that stupid voice again and again throughout the day?

“What is it now, Sir Mordred?” Merlin said, not being able to conceal the irritated sigh that followed. He turned around to face the young knight. Mordred didn't seem to notice his annoyance which just irritated the manservant even more.

“I wanted to tell you something.” Mordred said, then inhaled deeply. “I've been wanting to tell you this ever since I first met you.” Was Mordred here to challenge him to claim Arthur's heart or something? As Mordred reigned himself, Merlin waited impatiently.

“I like you.”

To say Merlin was stunned was an understatement.

“Huh?” Merlin said.

“I like you.” Mordred repeated, smiling that angelic smile of his a little hesitantly. Merlin was quiet and wide-eyed. Mordred took this as encouragement and went on with his _love_ confession. “Ever since we reunited three years ago, I've been preparing to become a knight in Camelot and see you again.” Holy crap. Three years ago!? Mordred had only been thirteen! “I wanted to become a man for you and I was going to wait but...” He took Merlin's hand and kissed it. Merlin was so shocked he didn't rip his hand away. “I couldn't wait any longer.”

Mordred's voice had gone deep and sultry, his eyes became dark and hooded. Merlin recognized that look—Arthur wore it when he was going to kiss him. And just as presumed, Mordred was leaning in. _That_ snapped Merlin out of his shock. With a jolt, Merlin jerked back. He tripped on his feet and almost was sent sprawling if it wasn't because of Mordred (dammit) catching him and hauling him up straight.

“Are you okay, Merlin?” Mordred asked with worry bleeding into his tone.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Merlin said with a strained smile. Meanwhile, he was thinking, _what the fuck!?_ Mordred went silent for a moment and stared at Merlin intensely. The warlock realized how close they were and instantly drew away. “Um... I'm flattered. Really.” Merlin said, slowly backing away. “B-But I have someone...” Mordred's face fell and Merlin actually found himself feeling bad for him.

“I see.” he said. His face went grim. “I'm sorry for bothering you.” he said, then turned away and ignored Merlin's calls.

* * *

 

Merlin sighed sadly for the twentieth time that day as he moped around in the king's chambers. Arthur rolled his eyes from where he was at his desk. “What is it now, Merlin?” the king asked.

“Oh, I feel so bad, Arthur.” Merlin said, face crumpling a little. Arthur took this as a cue to get up and take his lover into his lap.

“Tell me.” he ordered gently. Merlin wouldn't deny him anything when he was curled up to him and practically purring into his chest.

“Fine. But you have to promise you won't be jealous.” the pale man said. Arthur tensed under him and his hands clenched a little too tightly around his waist, but he relaxed after a deep breath.

“Okay, okay. I promise. Now tell me.”

Merlin gave a quick sigh. “Mordred is in love with me.” the warlock said. Arthur went rigid again.

“Wait, what?” he said, sounding none too pleased.

“W-well, maybe love is a strong word. I think it's just a little crush...” Merlin quickly added, but Arthur was already getting up and grabbing his sword. The raven-haired man went after him and gently held his arm back.

“You promised.” Merlin reminded with a puppy-eyed look that Arthur couldn't resist. “He's just a kid...” Arthur gave a 'pshh' and a mirthless laugh.

“Yeah, right. He told me he came to Camelot for _you_.” Merlin flushed but kept his features schooled.

“Okay, so he's a little stalker-ish but that's okay.” Then, sweetly he said, “I already told him I had someone else.”

Arthur's anger melted. He smiled at his beloved and grabbed him around the waist. He pushed his face into his neck and whispered, “Did you tell him you have an incredibly handsome husband that loves you beyond anything?” Merlin was about to respond back cheekily but he froze when he caught all of his words.

“Husband?” he said, pushing at Arthur's chest and looking at him with those big blue eyes of his. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Guess I should do it the traditional way.” He sunk to one knee and held onto Merlin's hands. The warlock watched in amazement while thinking _'is this really happening to me?”_

“Merlin, son of Hunith, lovable idiot of my life, will you marry me?” The short silence was interrupted by a sob coming from Merlin. He launched himself onto the floor and into Arthur's arms.

“Yes! Yes!” Arthur caught him with a small 'oof' and the two of them fell into the floor, with Merlin on top of Arthur. They immediately became to kiss eagerly, not at all bothered that they were rolling on the ground. It didn't take long for Merlin to feel the hard press of his fiance's erection against him. Merlin stopped snogging Arthur and held himself up. Arthur smiled at him sheepishly.

“It's not too early to start trying to put a baby in you, you know.”

“You arse, you're just rushing into this 'cause you wanna win against Mordred.” Merlin said, smacking his chest.

“That is a horrible lie, Merlin.” Arthur said with a frown. Merlin rolled his eyes “So...” Arthur said smoothly, running his hands up Merlin's arse, “How about we jump into the baby-making?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, BITCH! I'M BACK!
> 
> Guess whose back  
> Back again  
> Shady's back  
> Tell a friend
> 
> I love Eminem, man. And yes, Suna is back. I have the internetz now.


	6. Chapter 6

 Merlin watched with both mild horror and fascination as an outline of a small foot appeared in his bulging stomach. The little passenger inside him was being a prat (like father, like son) and wouldn't let his carrier rest. "C'mon, baby. Stop being mean and let your mommy rest." The baby seemed to make a more ruckus than ever, so Merlin was forced to use some soothing magical influence to make Baby Prat sleepy.

"There we go." Merlin sighed as the baby calmed down. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" The baby didn't stir any more after that and Merlin was free to rest by the window. A pair of strong arms closed around his waist. Hands possessively gripped the warlock's round belly. Merlin smiled and relaxed into the broad chest behind him. "Arthur..." Merlin sighed. His fiancé kissed his cheek affectionately and ran his hands around his belly. The baby started to stir once again at his father's touch. "You woke him up." Merlin grumbled.

"Sorry." Arthur said, though he hardly sounded sorry. "Do you fancy a walk?" he asked.

"Not really." Merlin admitted. Usually when they had walks, Arthur would make him wear something "light" so he wouldn't "overheat", but in reality the garments he was forced to wear were gauzy and too revealing. They made his belly more prominent. Then, Arthur would flaunt Merlin around to everyone as if saying "I have a magical, pregnant husband and you don't!" Merlin supposed his main target was probably Mordred, the poor boy.

"Are you tired?" Arthur asked, immediately concerned.

Merlin sighed. "Just a little bit." It wasn't a lie. He was deep in the pregnancy by now and walking around was harder.

Arthur looked a little puppy-ish, but he sucked it up. "Okay. I'll let you rest, then." he said, pecking his cheek and walking out of their chambers. As he walked out, Merlin could practically see the tail between his legs.

The day of the wedding was just a month away. By that time he'd be eight months pregnant. Merlin wasn't really thrilled to have so many people gawking at him with a big belly, but Arthur would probably be overly smug about it, having this proud "I did that to him" look. Merlin could clearly see it as he thought of it and he immediately wished to find his fiancé just to push him down some stairs. But thinking about his king made him miss him. And missing him somehow ended up making him horny. He made the effort to get up, but ended up telling a servant to go fetch him.

A few minutes, Arthur was running up and slamming the door open. "Did you call for me?" he asked, huffing and hair disheveled.

"Arthur, I'm horny. Come have sex with me." Merlin said in a whiny, demanding tone.

"But...you said you were tired--" Merlin interrupted Arthur with a single eyebrow raise. "Okay, okay." the blond said, putting his hands up defensively, then he unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants down. As he was thrusting into Merlin from behind, he wondered since when did he allow pregnant nymphets tell him what to do.

* * *

 The day of the wedding, as Merlin was walking down the aisle, his water broke. So, the vows and coronation were rushed and then Merlin was carried to the nearest chambers (which happened to be a guest room) and there he gave birth to the princeling twins, Rhys and Kendrick; both with shining hair like their king father, and ears that stuck out like their mother.

"I wonder if they have magic." Merlin asked out loud as he held the twin baby boys in his arms. They were currently sleeping against his chest. Arthur was behind him and had an arm around his shoulders. The babies opened their eyes at the same time and shone gold. It was rather creepy, but Merlin was ecstatic. "They do have magic!" he said, then kissed Arthur soundly on the lips. Arthur stared at his sons, who were now yawning innocently and snuggling back to sleep.

What did he just get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel on the way, don't worry about it, don't rush me, don't fight me, bish

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually complete but it's all in my laptop so I have to copy it on my freaking phone so it's going to take a looooog time
> 
> Also, please don't be telling me to hurry up and update other fics, or to finish my other fics or to stop posting new content. Thank you.
> 
> OK so apparently people don't give a damn what I say (how surprising) so any comments telling me what to do are just going to get deleted. Also I have a knack of doing the opposite of what I'm told so the more you prod, the longer I'll take to update. ;)


End file.
